Father's Day
by Coolcat Prime
Summary: Sixteen years after Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols, their children gives their fathers for this day, but one doesn't know what to get his father. I own only the children, but Ruka belongs to SilverMoonlance. Humor near the end of the story.


**A Father's Day story, Ranmaru will be a little OC, not much. The story takes place after Uta No Prince-Sama and Happy Birthday Ren. No beta so they're mistakes.**

Summery: Sixteen years after Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols, their children gives their fathers for this day, but one doesn't know what to get his father.

KEY

"talk"  
'mind'

* * *

It's Father's Day in the house of the famous STARISH and their children are now sixteen. Ren and Shi's twins; Tora and Aisu. Tora has orange and black shoulder length hair, black eyes, orange fox ears with earrings, and nine black tails. He's about Ren's height and he looks like Ren too. Aisu has black and orange shoulder length hair, blue/orange eyes, black fox ears, and nine orange tails. She's about Shi's height and looks like Shi. Tokiya and Otoya's son; Hyo. Hyo has blueish purple hair with red tips about neck length, his right eye is purple, the left eye is red, his horns were purple with red tips, wings were purple with red, wingspan is ten feet, his tail is purple and has pointed ears. Hyo looks like Tokiya, but his height was like Otoya's. Masato and Rai's twins; Aoi Akuma and Sukai Akuma. Aoi Akuma has blue with light blue tipped neck length, dark blue eyes, dark blue with light blue tipped wolf ears and with earrings, and dark blue with light blue tail. He looks like Masato and his height is the same as Masato. Sukai Akuma has light blue with dark blue tipped mid back length hair, light blue eyes, light blue with dark blue tipped wolf ears, light blue with dark blue tipped tail. She looks like Rai and the same height. Satsuki/Natsuki and Syo's twins; Hoshi no Kitsune, and Rozu. Hoshi no Kitsune has blonde hair like Natsuki/Satsuki's, pink eyes, blonde pointed lion ears, and a blonde semi-fluffy tail. He looks and the same height as Natsuki/Satsuki. Rozu has pink hair to her sloulders, pink eyes, and pink bakeneko ears and a fluffy tail. She looks like a girl verison of Syo and the same height as Syo. Cecil and Haruka's daughter; Kurio. Kurio has pink with light green shoulder length hair, greenish yellow eyes, green bakeneko ears and tail. She looks like Haruka with tan skin and the same height. Ranmaru and his two mates; Reiji and Hayato, has two sons. Ranmaru and Reiji's son; Ruka. Ruka has silver spiky hair with hints of black and grey that stick out in all directions and really hard to tame. He can also be considered having a pale complexion. Unlike his dad, he has black eyes with some brown in the edges, vampire fangs and hiden vampire wings with a ten foot wingspan. His height is 179 cm (five foot nine inches I think) and is accented by his well-toned and athletic body since he usually works out hours indoors or outdoors, even if he's pale. Ranmaru and Hayato's son; Raku. Raku has dark blue with silver and grey hair like Ranmaru's, purple with black eyes, vampire fangs, and black vampire mixed devil wings with a wingspan of nine feet. He was two inches shorter than Raku and three inches shorter then Ranmaru.

They sat in the lounge while their parents were elsewhere in the house. Tora, Aoi Akuma, Hyo, Kurio was sitting on one couch, Aisu, Sukai Akuma, Rozu, Ruka was on the other couch, Hoshi no Kitsune was sitting on the floor by Rozu, and Raku was sitting on the arm of the couch were Ruka was sitting at. "What should we get for Father, Ruka?" Raku said to his brother on his right. Ruka looked at him and shrugged his shoulder. "I got him spicey food with Mother's help." Ruka replied back. Rozu looked at Raku and smiled. "I got Father piyo-chan keychain and a cook book." Rozu said shaking when she said 'cook book' as did everyone else. Hoshi no Kitsune looked at Raku with his eyes. "_I _got Father Natsuki a piyo-chan kechain, Rozu got him the cook got Father Satsuki sheet music." Hoshi said with his Satsuki like voice. Raku looked at the his cousin. "I got Father sleeping pills. He over works himself, more so now that mother is pregnant again." Hyo said with his Otoya sounding voice while smiling a little. Raku turned to Tora and Aoi Akuma. "I got Father new darts." Tora said with his Ren sounding voice. " I got Father a new ink." Aoi Akuma said with his emotionless voice. "I got Father English book for when we go to America in a few months." Aisu said with her sweet voice. Sukai Akuma smiled. "I got a piano book." She said with her sweet voice like Aisu. "I got Father flute cleaning kit." Kurio said with a voice like Haruka's. Raku widen his eyes at everyone's answer. Raku started to pout. Raku got from his seat and went out the door with his head down at the floor. Aisu was about to get up until Ruka told her that he'll be alright and to think.

ON THE STREET

As Raku walks past the people on the street, he thinks about what to get Ranmaru for Father's Day. Ruka was the son that their father likes. For sixteen years, Raku thinks that Ranmaru did love him like he does Raku. Raku bumped into someone, looking up to see his mother, Hayato, with Reiji with bags in their arms. "Raku, is something wrong?" Hayato said with worry to his son. Raku smiled at his mother. "I'm fine, Mother. I'm just thinking what to get Father." Raku said with a sad voice but hid the sadness. Reiji ached an eyebrow as Raku. "Raku, don't worry about it. Ran-Ran will be fine." Reiji said with his cheery voice and smiling. Raku smiled and thanked Reiji for the comment and started to walk again. Hayato looked to Raku then to Reiji. "He's sad again, isn't he?" Hayato said with pure sadness in his voice. Reiji's happy smile turned to a sad smile. "Yea. He knows that sometimes, mixed demons, like a vampire mixed with a devil, are considered trash. But he'll get over it." Reiji said with a sad voice. When Raku was born, he was fine, but when he was five years diagnosis with Borderline Personality Disorder, and started to think that Ranmaru didn't love him.

Raku walks down the he hears a barking, meowing, squawking, and squeaking. Turning his head, he's in front of a pet store. Raku stopped to see what they got, and saw a little kitten. The kitten is five in a half inch long with black fur, the right eye is purple, the left eye is grey, a white diamond in it's forehead. The kitten was trying to get to it's mother but it's brothers and sisters wasn't letting it and they were two times bigger then the kitten. Raku knew that his father liked cats. Raku walked in the pet store, a young woman with short black hair and brown eyes. "Welcome sir. What can I do for you?" She said as she bowed to him, whiling blushing. Raku pointed to the cat cage. "I would like the kitten with the white diamond on it's forehead, please." Raku said to the lady. She went over and got the little kitten brought it to counter. She ringed up the kitten. "That's 10201.3500 ¥, please sir." Raku got in his pocket and got the right amount for the little kitten. After paying, Raku and the kitten left the pet store. Raku that the kitten in his arms, smiling, and with supplies. 'Father should like you.' He said to himself as he walks back to the house.

AT THE STARISH HOUSE

Ranmaru walked back and forth with Ruka, Hayato, and Reiji watching him. "Ran-Ran, Raku will be fine." Reiji said to the worried Ranmaru in front of him. Ranmaru stopped and turned to Reiji. "I can't help it! I have to be worried about him!" Ranmaru yelled to the brown headed vampire in front of him. Hayato opened his mouth, then the door opened. "Mother, Father, Mother Reiji, Ruka, I'm home." A voice came from the door. Ranmaru ran to the door to see Raku holding a kitten, and have bags on his arms. Ranmaru froze when he saw the kitten. It looked at him and mowed. Raku took his shoes off then went to his father. "I got you this kitten for Father's Day." Raku said to his father, holding the kitten to Ranmaru. Ranmaru blushed when saw the kitten. Raku started to feel bad and had tears forming in his eyes. Ranmaru saw this and pulled Raku in a hug. "Thank you, Raku. You didn't need to get me a kitten, but thank you." Ranmaru said in an unusual voice, sweet and soft voice. Raku pulled out of the hug and Ranmaru got the kitten from his arms. The kitten started purring. "Ru-chan, is the name of the kitten, okay?" Ranmaru pulled Raku in another hug. Raku nodded and hugged his father harder. " Love you, my Devpire." Ranmaru whispered to the boy in his arms. Raku looked at the door to see his brother, mother and step mother looking through the crack of the door. "Love you, too, Father." Raku said in a low voice. They stayed like that until... "Ran-Ran! You got a cute kitten! Don't you like cats?" Reiji said pushing the door wide open, making Ranmaru and Raku to get out of the hug.

For ten minutes they were fighting with Hayato trying to get them to stop and Raku and Ruka watching them. "You think we should help them?" Raku asked his older brother beside him. Ruka looked at him and smiled. "No. They'll be fine. Besides we'll sleep better if we don't." Ruka said to Raku then pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair. "If you don't let go, I'll tell Mother Reiji, and Father your cute secret." Raku threaten his brother, who stopped. "No fair Raku." Ruka pouted then Raku attacked him to the ground. Ranmaru, Reiji, and Hayato stopped and looked at their sons playing ground. Raku tickling Ruka, who's laughing so hard that's tears are going down his face. "Looks like Raku is feeling better." Reiji asked Hayato and Ranmaru. Ranmaru smiled, only his family sees. "Yes, but..." He looks at the kitten, Ru-chan, "...oh well." Ranmaru sat Ru-chan on the ground. Ru-chan looked around then looked at Ranmaru. Ranmaru smiled then looked at his sons. "Come on boys." The brother stopped what they were going and looked at Ranmaru. "It's dinner time and the other children were worried about you, Raku." The boys got from the ground and went to the lounge. Reiji and Hayato followed them. Ranmaru went to the door and waited for Ru-chan to follow, then he shut the door.

* * *

**Me: 10201.3500 ¥ is about hundred dollars in US. **

**Shiax: Review, any questions ask her.**

**Me: Yes, favorite if you want to.**


End file.
